24 horas
by KuroNeko-chan0699
Summary: A Shaoran Li le han encargado el caso de Sakura Kinomoto y la misteriosa desaparición de los miembros de su familia cada 24 horas. Deberá protegerla hasta que esta sea mayor de edad y pueda defenderse por sí sola, mientras tanto... ¿será capáz de no enamorarse de ella? -Lemon-


Los personajes no me pertenecen :( le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP

Hola soy nueva y esta es mi primer publicación de esta hermosa historia.

Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a una página que muy amablemente me dejo adaptarla a esta hermosa pareja.

Espero que les guste ^_^

Sakura abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas tenía sentido de las cosas. No reconocía nada, la luz blanca de una lámpara ubicada en el techo le fastidió la vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y oh… joder, sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus piernas en la misma silla marrón de madera. Se movió en ella. Que buen nudo. La habitación en donde estaba se encontraba totalmente vacía. Ningún ruido. Nada. Solo había una puerta media abierta que le daba a entender que no estaba sola. Las ganas de gritar se le vinieron de repente, pero la boca la tenía totalmente cubierta. ¡Mierda mil veces! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Acaso…acaso ella era la siguiente que moriría en 24 horas al igual que todos sus familiares?

- Se ha despertado. – informó un tipo calvo, en el borde de la puerta. A Sakura se le erizó la piel. Abrió más los ojos. - ¿Qué hago con ella?

- Déjala, está totalmente atada, no intentará nada. – le contestó otro, que se encontraba en el pasillo y que no dejaba ver la cara. – Jasson, el jefe la quiere viva…

Jasson, el calvo, sonrió. Miró a Sakura totalmente hambriento. Tenía 17 años apenas, pero tenía todo lo que él nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Y si juego un poco con ella?

- Que hagas lo que quieras. – contestó. – no jodas, solo no la dejes libre. – el sonido de un portazo se escuchó fuertemente. Jasson se había quedado solo. No, no solo… con Sakura atada de manos y pies. La miró de nuevo, jugando con sus dedos. Hace tiempo que no se tiraba a una tía tan buena como la que tenía al frente. Y lo mejor, parecía virgen.

- Hola. – le habló a Sakura. Los ojos de ella se abarrotaron en lágrimas. Lágrimas de asco, de ira y de terror. Quiso escupirlo en ese mismo instante. Si era él quién había asesinado a la mayoría de su familia, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. – he muñeca… no me mires así…  
>Sakura bajó la mirada. La falda tejana se le había subido lo suficiente como para hacer que Jasson se excitara con tan solo mirarla. Joder, se le hacía agua la boca.<p>

- Si lo piensas bien, esto no va a ser tan doloroso. – se acercó a ella a pasos lentos. De pronto, sus gruesas y sucias manos tocaron el rostro de Sakura quitándole el pañuelo de la boca. Y lo que tanto ella quería hacer, un escupitajo se escapó de su boca que callo justo en el mentón de él. Jasson se cerró los ojos. Se limpió con dureza el rostro. – pensé que querías cooperar.- la cogió de los brazos, haciendo que la silla de madera se acercara a él. – pero veo que no. - Sakura hizo su rostro a un lado. – me excitas, ¿sabes? Me excitas muchísimo que estés así, atada de manos y que no puedas defenderte. – respiró del cuello de Sakura, mientras ella trataba de alejarse cada vez más. Vomitaría. – pronto haré que te mojes…pero primero tú me harás los honores.

Tras decir eso, se puso de pie, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y…

- Debería darte vergüenza. – él sonrió. Acostado sobre el borde de la puerta y un arma que adornaba sus manos. Se fijó en Sakura, que lo miraba atónita desde su sitio, algo había llamado su atención. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿un jodido maní? – volvió a reír, refiriéndose a la diminuta polla de Jasson. Shaoran tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, junto con sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Otra vez, sus ojos ambar recayeron en Sakura. – suéltala. – le apuntó a la cabeza.

Jasson palpó su arma en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, pero cuando intentó sacarla, una bala le atravesó la sien en menos de un segundo. Cayó al suelo, haciendo un charco con su propia sangre.

- Que tal. – dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Y ahora quién era él? ¿otro puto secuestrador?

- Sácame de aquí.

- ¿Ni siquiera un: gracias?

- Gracias…

- No, no… puedes hacerlo mejor… - sonrió. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. – inténtalo, tal vez algo así como: gracias por salvarme Shaoran, te debo la vida y también que un imbécil con polla pequeña haya intentado violarme. Eres un Dios, gracias.

- ¡Joder solo sácame de aquí! – gritó ella. Él se puso de rodillas, sus miradas se cruzaron. Las miradas de un tipo de 24 y una chica de 17. Sin querer, sus manos rozaron con la piel de Sakura. Erizándola por completo. Ella bajó la mirada y movió sus piernas para que Shaoran ya no pudiera rozarlas con sus manos. Que ironía, y es que todavía no tenía idea de lo que pasaría luego entre los dos. La verdad, nadie lo sabía.

- Te sacaré de aquí. Conmigo no tienes que dudar ¿vale? Soy el agente que va a cuidarte hasta que todo este lío de las 24 horas se acabe. – la miró. Ella intentó no llorar. – te voy a cuidar, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Una mirada más. Una intensa. Fuerte. Le miró los labios, rosados, deliciosos, carnosos, le provocaba mordérselos… ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que cuidaría a alguien así? Sakura notó lo que miraba.

- Que no llores. – le volvió a decir. – conmigo, nunca va a pasarte nada.


End file.
